


Inktober 20 - Luke veut goûter à Obi-Wan

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Inktober 2018 - Star Wars : Tout le monde veut goûter à Obi-Wan [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Inktober, M/M, Teaching, Teenage Rebellion
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Ben Kenobi a beaucoup à apprendre à Luke sur l'univers et sur la Force. Luke serait bien intéressé pour que le charismatique ermite lui apprenne aussi des choses dans un domaine plus intime





	Inktober 20 - Luke veut goûter à Obi-Wan

Depuis que Bigs était parti à l'école de pilotage, Luke s'ennuyait. Les autres garçons des environs étaient de purs fermiers, qui le trouvaient un peu trop rêveur avec son obsession d'apprendre à piloter pour partir voyager dans les étoiles. Plutôt que de les écouter parler de leur travail à la ferme de leurs parents - Luke avait déjà bien assez de son propre travail à faire - le jeune Skywalker préférait aller faire la course avec son speeder dans les dunes.

C'était peut-être un comportement peu productif au goût de son oncle, et il y avait toujours le risque de rencontrer des Tuskens, mais au moins il affinait ses talents de pilote et c'était bien plus fun que de réparer pour la énième fois un vaporateur. Par contre ça ne changeait rien à son sentiment de solitude. Si seulement son oncle l'autorisait à rejoindre Bigs à l'école de pilotage ! Mais il avait encore besoin de lui pour la récolte cette année. Et sûrement de celle d'après aussi.

Luke voulait juste partir, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser sa tante et son oncle quand ils avaient besoin de lui. Ils l'avaient élevé du mieux qu'ils pouvaient après la mort de ses parents. Tous ses sentiments de révolte ne pouvaient pas passer outre la gratitude qu'il avait pour leurs soins et leur affection.

Avisant une silhouette solitaire au bord de la route, Luke ralentit pour proposer un petit pas de conduite... tiens mais c'était le vieux Ben. Un ermite un peu étrange que son oncle n'aimait guère, Luke ne savait pas pourquoi. L'homme n'avait pas l'air mauvais mais il avait respecté le souhait de son oncle de s'en tenir à l'écart. Jusqu'à maintenant. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas se révolter en prenant son indépendance, mais il pouvait bien désobéir à son oncle sur ses fréquentations ! Na.

C'est donc avec enthousiasme qu'il raccompagna l'ermite chez lui et accepta un verre d'eau, tout en essayant d'en apprendre plus sur lui. Bien vite il prit l'habitude de rejoindre la petite hutte dès qu'il avait un moment de libre. Ben avait des tas de choses à raconter sur l'univers, et sur le père de Luke ! Découvrir que son père et Ben avaient été amis et des chevaliers Jedi, était une sacrée surprise. Et Ben avait dit que Luke avait aussi le potentiel.

Leurs rendez-vous secrets furent bientôt en grande partie dédiés à la maîtrise de la Force. Celui que Luke prenait pour un vieillard semblait retrouver une certaine jeunesse alors qu'il lui apprenait à se battre au sabre laser avec une énergie et une souplesse étonnante. Luke n'avait aucun mal à croire qu'il avait jadis été un grand général avec le charisme qu'il dégageait.

Un charisme auquel il n'était pas insensible. Bientôt il eut du mal à se concentrer sur les paroles de Ben plutôt que sur son sourire aussi lumineux que les soleils de Tatooine. Et quand Ben lui prenait le bras pour corriger sa position... Évidemment son trouble ne passa pas inaperçu et Ben se trouva un peu embarrassé quand il comprit son intérêt. Il essaya de maintenir sa posture de professeur mais Luke pouvait voir qu'il n'était pas insensible quand il tentait de lui faire du charme.

Et si le jeune homme ne pouvait pas s'acharner sur son oncle pour le convaincre de le laisser aller à l'école de pilotage, il n'eut aucun scrupule à faire de son mieux pour s'insinuer derrière les barrières morales de l'ermite pour le convaincre qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à échanger un peu d'affection. Au contraire, ça faisait sacrément du bien. D'ailleurs, une fois que Luke avait réussi à relancer la machine grippé du vieil homme, celui-ci se montrait étonnamment assuré alors qu'il prenait les choses en main. C'était bien un ancien général. Et il avait sûrement aussi un passé d'excellent amant.

Finalement Luke ne se sentait plus aussi frustré de rester encore un moment dans ce coin perdu de Tatooine. Il pourrait toujours partir dans les étoiles avec Ben quand sa formation de Jedi serait plus avancée. En attendant il les touchait déjà du doigt à chaque fois que Ben acceptait de faire une pause dans leur entrainement au sabre pour lui faire goûter à celui qu'il avait entre les jambes.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


End file.
